America Makes Rice Krispy Treats
by Aceidia
Summary: One day in Washington D.C., America begins to make his favorite treat. What happens though, when the King of Chefs comes to help and what is Canada doing hiding in the cupboard? Oneshot. No parings intended, but it is Hetalia.


It was a nice morning in Washington D.C. The birds were singing outside the window of the kitchen as America began to make his favorite treat.

"Rice Krispies, man!" America talked out loud to himself as he put the marshmallows in the large glass bowl with a hunk of butter. "They are the best thing like ever!"

"You think so?"

Amercia turned to see France standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Today he was dressed like some kind of sexy chef, hat and all. "Uh… What the hell are you doing here man? This is my kitch-"

"Let me 'elp!" France rushed over and took the mixing bowl and shoved it in the microwave. "I.. I have been kicked out of my own kitchen by your Julia Child. Of whom I 'dore. But. I must come and complain to you."

America nodded slowly. "Um… yeah, France… I think you got the-"

"It no matter!" The other country put the bowl of puffed marshmallow goo on the counter and dipped his finger in, only to cry, "This doesn't taste like anything, hon-hon-honnn!"

"Well, of course the-"

"But what can I expect from an American? No?" France asked, picking up the spoon to stir the butter and marshmallows together. "You all 'ave no taste! And what have you been teaching Canada?! I went to his house yesterday and all he gave me were tasteless-"

"Excuse me?" Canada said from where he had been hiding in America's pan cupboard, convinced that America was out to kill him. "Um… I didn't make something…tasteless for you, France. I just… I didn't have any spices in my kitchen yes-"

"I don't want to 'ear it!" France dumped the whole box of puffed rice into the mixing bowl. "You, Canada, make me 'hamed to-"

"But….I went to the store today and-"

"We totally ran into each other!" America cried loudly, making Canada wince. "And it was totally cool, bro! You shoulda seen it! There we were in the spices and I said, 'HI CANADA, OLD PAL!' and he said, 'hi…amer…its…to see you.' And I said back, because I'm nice and cool like that. I totally know how to have a conversation. 'WANNA COME OVER AND MAKE RICE KRISPY TREATS WITH ME?' and Canada, who was so nice to think it over said, '…sure.' And so here we are! And Canada has been hiding since I told him to go look for a bowl. And so, now-what are you doing, France?"

"I." The European Country replied, "am putting the mix into a pan. Right? And then, we let them sit. And then, we-"

"No, no, no!" America snatched the project out of his hands. "You have to put candies in it first! Like M&Ms! And what else can we put in here, Canada?"

"Uh… curlywurlys?"

"I have no idea what those are, but anyway, put the candies in and then, put in the pan like this!"

Canada reached a hand up and closed the cupboard door as he could tell that America was only going to make a mess.

"And so-ack! France! My hair is in the marshmallow goo!" America cried.

"Hon, hon, hon, Stupid Americ-Ohno! My hair too! And goo is all over my hands!"

"Don't worry, France! I'll save you! I'm a Hero, that's why!"

"Don't bother! This stuff is like glue!"

"I know! It's so cool! Maybe I should use it to glue Mexico's mouth shut!"

"I want to glue your mouth shut, American!"

"You wouldn't dare, frenchy-fry!"

"You know what?! French-fries are not. French!"

"What ever, man!"

Canada slowly opened the cupboard door and peeked outside. His eyes laid themselves on France and America who were covered in goo and nearly stuck to one another. The Invisible country rolled his eyes and slowly crept out of hiding and out the door of America's Kitchen; with his own batch of perfectly made Rice Krispy treats covered in chocolate and butterscotch that Canada made in the cupboard.

* * *

Author's Note: This was inspired by actually making these treats yesterday. Canada is so much fun because he can pop up anywhere. And how he made Rice Krispy Treats in the cupboard, I have no idea. Anyhow, I got the idea of Canada hiding in the cupboard from A Christmas Story.

On another note, Marshmallows are sooo very sticky and messy...and I actually said, after tasting the melted marshmallows: "This doesn't taste like anything, hon-hon-honnn!" And that is how this story was born. (I did say, 'hon, hon, hon.')

Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you and Merci!


End file.
